Stargazing
by SpencerGilly
Summary: When all of the other titans refuse to come, can robin and starfire still make stargazing an enjoyable experience? Robstar-oneshot. My favorite idea i've ever had.


Disclaimer: I still don't own the teen titans, seeing as that they are not back on the air.

"Glorious!" Starfire twirled around in circles, her auburn hair whipping in the wind. Robin was having a difficult time not staring at how her green eyes sparkled with excitement, her face seemed to glow with beauty due to her joy, and how her slim body moved, tumbled and flipped around in the air enthusiastically. The titans had had plans to go to Watching Mountain to star gaze and camp out there during the night, but Cyborg had had to go and visit Titans East, and Raven needed to visit Azerath to get healing herbs for her potions, and Beastboy 'wasn't outdoorsy'. So Star and Robin had opted to go on their own.

"Calm down Star." He laughed. "You don't want to hurt yourself." She grinned brightly and floated down. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and her hair a bit mussed from the wind.

"Never before have I seen such a spectacular place for the viewing of our sky!" she exclaimed, staring at the boy wonder's handsome face. She could never seem to stop staring at his smooth skin, perfect smile, and jet-black hair. Overall, she found him to be the most attractive being she had ever met. But she could never tell him that.

"How about, right here?" he asked laying a soft blue blanket over an area of the ground, underneath the starry sky.

"Yes, a most wonderful location!" she said as she dropped down lying on her back, gazing at the stars. "So we are simply supposed to view the sky?" Robin laughed. She was so adorable. Learning new things, asking questions, with all the enthusiasm and wonder of a child listening to a brand new story.

"Yup that's pretty much it." He replied, lying down next to her. As the sky began to get darker and darker it created a feeling of intimacy, and he suddenly realized how close they were. Not that he was complaining.

"Oh!" cried Starfire suddenly with enthusiasm. "I have been there!" she said pointing to a green dot in the sky. "And there, and there, and there…" Robin watched her face as she continued to point out the many places in the vast unknown she had visited.

A wide smile spread across his face. "But earth is your favorite. Right?" he continued to smile at her, waiting for a response.

"Oh most Defiantly. It is filled with so many wonderful places… and people." She said looking at Robin. He was happy it was dark so she could not see him blushing. "X'hol! I would be considered insane if I did not find this place my favorite!"

"I'm glad." He said, smiling. They just sat there lying silently next to each other for a long time. Somewhere in the span of twenty minutes, he had grasped her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"They are so beautiful." She whispered. _"C'mon."_ thought Robin._ "It's now or never."_ The boy wonder took a deep breath and turned to the redheaded beauty lying next to him.

"So are you." He whispered back. Starfire slowly turned his head to him. He felt like he might throw up he was so nervous and unsure of himself

"What did you say?" she whispered again. He took another deep breath. No turning back now.

"I said I think you are beautiful. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I love how you are so enthusiastic about everything and when I'm with you I feel… complete you know? And…" The feel of her lips on his abruptly cut off his rambling. Star was kissing him. Kissing him. As soon as the listened to the screaming voice in his head yelling at him to kiss her back, time seemed to stand still.

All he could feel was the arm he had around Starfire's waist, and the hand he had slowly stroking her long, silky auburn hair. Her arms had snaked around his neck a while ago, and both hands clenched in his jet-black hair. They were pulling each other as close as possible, until there was no space left in between them at all. She sighed contentedly into his mouth parting her lips, and he ran his tongue in between them. She did the same and he sighed similar to the way she did, only it was a deeper sound. They stayed like this until they had to pull apart, gasping for oxygen.

"And what?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Huh" he asked.

"Before I… interrupted you… you had said you felt complete when you were around me and…" she stopped talking, waiting for Robin's response.

He gazed into her shining emerald eyes and whispered, "And, I love you." She stopped breathing. Those three words washed over her like the most wonderfully sweet melody in the world.

"As do I." She whispered back, before recapturing his lips with hers.


End file.
